Feelings?
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: "I've…fallen in…love…..with you, Sasuke," I lifted her chin with my index finger making her look me deep in the eye. Sasuke POV. OOC slightly well maybe a lot. For Marchell from Quizilla


I watched as the shadowy figure advanced down the dimly lit halls. I just stared as it emerged to the light of the main room. The black and red haired figure was familiar and I dreaded having to meet her at this time.

"Hello Sasuke, it's so nice to see you up and walking about," Marchell stated a smirk cascading across her porcelain skin.

I inwardly groaned; she wouldn't let me forget the first time we met back in the Land of Rice Patties and Orochimaru had us fight and I used up too much chakra and couldn't stand for weeks.

"Hn," was all I "said" trying to keep my emotional barrier up.

I could see the amusement flash behind her dazzling brown eyes, she could always see past my barrier.

"Aww, did I make the big, bad Sasuke angry," she mocked in that annoying baby voice she always directed at me.

I didn't reply I just turned and walked away because I knew if I didn't I would do something I'd regret. I descended down the barely lit corridor to my room, once arriving there I sat on my bed roll and contemplated what Marchell did to me.

She's the only one that could break past my emotionless barrier and toy with my emotions like it was nothing. She annoyed me, but then again not annoy me. She's as strong as me, yet I want to protect her with my life. Why I'm realizing this now I have no idea, but she was my world and I couldn't let her know. I have one goal that I need to accomplish and I know Marchell wouldn't care about me like so many girls before her.

"Why do I have to feel this way about her?" I questioned myself out loud not realizing a certain figure looming in the doorway.

"You feel? You have to have a heart to be able to feel anything," the figure snipped before she recoiled and smacked herself in the forehead, " I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to come out that way."

I looked at her confused at first, I mean almost all the time this girl tormented and made fun of me and never once apologized and here she was apologizing. You would be confused too if you were me.

"What is it you wanted?" I snipped covering my confusion with annoyance, but yet I wasn't annoyed at all by her presence.

Her just being here calmed my troubled mind.

"I wanted to tell you, something important," She stated looking almost nervous as she fiddled with her hands avoiding my gaze.

"Well, um, you see, how do I say this?" she stumbled over her words, I thought it was cute, "well, ever since I first went to Orochimaru's…..I've-"

She was about to finish when the blundering idiot Kisame stumbled in informing us that Madara wanted to speak with that moment. I sighed what was so important that he dared interrupted my Marchell. Wait did I just call her My Marchell, I must me losing it or I'm sick there's no way she'll be mine.

"We shouldn't keep Madara waiting," I huffed annoyed beyond belief.

"Yes, we mustn't make Madara angry," she agreed, sorrow dripping from her words.

I walked by her resisting the urge to pull her into my chest and wiping away that sorrow from her eyes. Oh how I wish I could do that, but I knew I couldn't not now at least.

I advanced down the hallway Marchell close behind me.

"What is it you want Madara?" I asked my frustration showing in my tone.

"Nothing, I was just testing if you would come if I sent Kisame for you," he stated, even though I couldn't see it I knew he was smirking under that stupid mask.

I glared at him, murdering him with my eyes; I turned sharply and stormed off. I never noticed that Marchell was following close behind me still like a little lost puppy.

I stormed into my room throwing the door open causing it to crash into the wall with a loud bang. My anger was boiling over at that arrogant son of a-

"Sasuke, will you let me finish what I was going to say earlier," Marchell asked weary of my actions.

I calmed myself to a reasonable level before answering, "Go ahead."

Marchell took a deep breath before quickly stating, "Well since I first came to Orochimaru's I've fallen in love with you."

"Whoa, try that again, slower this time," I demanded only catching like two words of what she said.

"I've…fallen in…love…..with you, Sasuke," she repeated looking directly at her feet as they shuffled slightly and a blush flushing on her beautiful features.

A smirk crossed my lips as this information sunk in. I moved closer to her, her unnoticing my advance towards her. Her mind too embarrassed to alert her. I lifted her chin with my index finger making her look me deep in the eye.

"Marchell, do you feel ashamed of this," I whispered in her causing a shiver to run down her spin.

She pulled back in alarm before blurting, "But you hate girls that throw themselves at you and that's basically what I did."

"Marchell, Marchell, Marchell," I said shaking my head in disappointment, "haven't you learned anything? You must think before you speak."

I took a step towards her attempting to close the gap between us.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she mirrored my movement with a step backwards.

"You didn't throw yourself at me; you just revealed your well hidden feelings towards me. Also you're not like other girls for you have my feelings in return," I explain as took another step forward.

She took another step back as she asked, "you mean that you share the same feelings as me?"

Her features screamed her shock at this statement.

As I continued to advance she continued to back up until her back made contact with the far hallway wall. My arms blocked any route of escape as I leaned in I blow on her ear.

Finally I whispered, "That's correct, Marchell."

A smirk formed on my pale lips once again.

"Sasuke, what is with that look in your eyes?" she asked feat forming in her brown orbs, her black and red highlighted hair fell in her face.

"Come on Marchell, you and I are 17 you should know what it is by now," I stated, my smirk increasing in size.

She only shook her head in reply.

"Its love Marchell, I love you and you love me. It's perfect," I said as I leaned closer to her our lips touched just slightly.

She jerked back as much as she could. "Do you mean it, Sasuke, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

She looked me dead in the eye searching for any means of doubt.

"I love you Marchell, and I always have and will," I reassured.

I wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer. Our lips finally met after a moment of pause. I didn't care what everyone else would think at that moment I just knew I was with the girl of my dreams and I never wanted to lose her. If anyone tried to they better believe they would be dead within seconds, that's a promise.


End file.
